Total Chaos
by shadow angel 101
Summary: New to Japan renamed. Yes, I deleted it. New chapters with start at chap. 11. Sakura goes to Japan with her gang from America. What if the school they are enrolled in is the same school as Sasuke Uchiha? Will sparks fly, or will chaos ensue? Sasusaku...
1. Chapter 1

Yup, this is the third time I posted this story. If you want to know why, review the question, or post message it. Thank you!

I dont own Naruto

//--------------------------//

"I'm moving to Japan!" a girl with shoulder length pink hair, streaked with black and a little blue yelled angrily.

"Yes!" her mother said enthusiastically. "Won't it be exiting to go to your home country again?"

"No, not really." The girl muttered.

"Now, Sakura" her mother soothed

"You're always around gangs, and get into too many fights. Japan will change you.

And when you come back, you'll be the young lady you're supposed to be. Besides you'll be going to the same school as your cousins."

"Another reason I shouldn't go." The girl called Sakura muttered angrily.

"I'm going out." "It's already 10:00 pm and you need to pack!" her mother exclaimed angrily.

"So? I'll be back by 12"

//--------------------------//

Sakura slowly walked to no particular place. Her thoughts were plagued of her decreased father. He wouldnt have ever sent her to a different country.

_//--Flashback--//_

_A girl-no older than 9 years old was skipping home from the park. She was playing with her new friends- Rai, Ronin, and Kayo. Kayo sometimes could be an idiot, but he was really funny. Ronin seemed sort of lazy, but practical. Rai was the leader of their pack, and was protective of everyone._

_She smiled, realizing that she couldn't have asked for better friends._

_Her pink hair flowed around her, almost elegantly. Suddenly a loud sound interrupted her reverie. It was an ambulance. Heading to her home._

_Sakura's eyes widened as she ran home as fast as her legs could carry her. She arrived to the see the bloody corpse of her father being wheeled into the ambulance._

_//--End of Flashback--//_

Her father had been beat to death by opposing business leaders. Actually by hired men, but on their orders. She remembered it as the worst thing that ever happened to her.

//--------------------------//

"S'up with you Saku?" A boy named Kayo asked. Sakura and her gang were at a local park. Since it was night already, no one but them was there.

Sakura was the only girl in their gang.

Actually she was the only girl in any gang in the whole school.

Their gang leader (or what ever you call them) was Rai. He and Sakura were old time friends. "Yeah." Rai agreed. "My moms making me move to Japan. She already bought me a mansion and everything. I leave tomorrow."

Sakura said sadly. (Did I mention Sakura's family's rich?) All the guys smirked. "Hey!" Sakura complained. "What do you guys know that I don't?" "Well…" started Ronin. "I won a bunch of money yesterday, and we were going to Japan anyways!"

Sakura smirked. "Sweet. But for how long?" "We were gonna stay in a hotel and leave when the money runs out but …how many rooms does your mansion have?"

"About 15".

"…"

"YAY!! You guys are staying with me!"

//--------------------------//

Ya, I know you're thinking, 'Well that was short.' I know it is short. If you would like to find out the full story of her fathers' death, just post message or review. Also, I'll post the next chapter if I get five Reviews. Okay? Thank you.

**Review if you want me to feel like a very special person. **(hint, hint)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Naruto, but I own Kayo, Rai, and Ronin.

I only got 3 reviews!!!

Wahhhhh………. Pwetty, pwetty please review! (does puppy dog eyes)

'light bulb' I know!! If you give me a nice review I'll email u!!! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh and if I don't get more than 5 reviews for this one, I'll **discontinue**!!!

Muuaahh hah hah hah!! ;oh and I'll give everyone who **did** review a cookie!!

Chapter 2-new to Japan

**Pairings: Sasusaku**

"Wow, saku! Nice digs!" Kayo exclaimed.

"Thanks!" smirked Sakura. Rai looked and her amused, and remembered the day he first met her.

**Flashback**

"_Pink-haired forehead!!" a boy with brown hair and blue eyes yelled. He looked about 10 years old. "No wonder you cry all day! No one likes you!!" Two other boys behind his back laughed at a girl sitting against a big tree, crying. _

_The brown hair boy was about to punch her, when I tapped his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" I could tell from his face that he was surprised. _

"_Nothing that concerns you." He replied. "Actually," I said smirking "It does." I punched him, and he and his lackeys ran away. _

_I went up to the girl. "Are you alright?" I asked. She shyly looked up. _

"_Thank you for getting those mean boys away from me." She said blushing._

_I grinned. "What's your name?" "Sakura Haruno." "I'm Rai."_

**End of Flashback**

The Sakura said "Pick your own rooms!"

Kayo chose a room that was sky blue and red.

Ronin and Rai's room were both black and blue.

Sakura's room was black, pink and blue.

"Sakura-sama! It is time for dinner." One of the many servants called. "C'mon guys." Sakura said.

"So, Saku. What school we goin' to?" Ronin asked.

"Some place called Konoha High." She answered, helping herself to some pizza.

The chef actually served fried rice, but they decided to order in.

"So," Kayo started cheerfully. "What do we do now?" Sakura grinned.

We could get our new motorcycles now, since we left our old ones back in America."

Both Rai and Ronin smirked.

This was so Sakura. Goes straight to what needs to be done, and manages to have a bunch of fun while she was at it.

**At the Mall**

"We seriously owe you, Saku-chan." Kayo exclaimed checking out his new wheels. Sakura smirked. "No prob." Ronin then said

"Why don't we check if these cycles are as good as the sales guy said they were." "Lets." Rai agreed. Sakura smirked.

Sakura's motorcycle was pure black with pink flames coming from the sides.

Rai's, Ronin's, and Kayo's were just about the same, but Rai's had a red dragon, Ronin had white flames and Kayo had a blue dragon. (A.N. Sorry, I hardly know anything about motorcycles!)

The Rai said "Why don't we go near our new school, so we know the place?"

(He's the smart and sensible one!) "Good idea." Sakura agreed, as she strapped on her helmet, while the others followed.

**At Konoha High**

"This place is HUGE!!" Kayo exclaimed, energetically. Everyone else just sighed.

There were already 4 people there… well actually 4 guys being chased by the school's entire female population.

Ronin scratched his head. "Maybe in Japan they have school on Saturday." He figured, confused.

Sakura also looked confused. "I really don't think so… maybe those guys are just really popular and all the girls follow 'em."

"Whatever." Rai started. "Should we help them?" (Even though they're in a gang, they still aren't all that bad) "They look seriously messed."

Sakura sighed. "Let's just help them. The mobs of females are starting to get annoying." She said as a girl with blonde hair pushed her.

They put their helmets back on, (you know, the ones that cover your face) and rode through the crowd.

They each pulled one of the four guys and quickly rode into the street, trying to dodge the mass of lovesick girls.

Sakura was in the lead, and turned abruptly into an alley way as the rest followed, but the girls just ran ahead.

All four boys jumped off the cycles.

One said "Who are you guys?"

His voice was deep and masculine, and had long, chestnut brown hair. His eyes were white and had no pupils. All and all, his face was HOT.

"Hn." A guy with raven black hair said. His eyes' were a sharp onyx colour, and his face was even hotter than the guy before.

Sai said annoyed "We're the ones who just saved your asses!"

"Troublesome" another one said. He had short brown hair put into a ponytail, and lazy brown eyes.

Suddenly the blonde yelled "Thanks, guys!!" He had cerulean blue eyes and tattoo-like whiskers on each cheek.

Sakura cleared her throat. Rai, Ronin, and Kayo knew that she was a little sensitive about being a girl.

"What's your problem?" The guy with white eyes sneered. Sakura sneered back. "Blondie over there, said 'Thanks, guys' The fact is, we're not all guys." She said taking of her helmet.

Just to reveal amazing, dazzling emerald eyes, and beautiful pink hair.

//--------//

Thankz for reading!! And PLZ REVIEW!!!!! Don't care if it's constructive flamez.

Oh, and if u haven't already noticed, by grammer isn't the best in the world. I would really appriceate a **beta reader!** (hint, hint)


End file.
